


Warm Water

by Peeeepper



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Married Couple, Old Married Couple
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23115763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peeeepper/pseuds/Peeeepper
Summary: 老头吵架梗 八分甜二分虐 。八百年前写的，翻出来放一下。
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad & Merlin, Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin
Kudos: 3





	Warm Water

**Author's Note:**

> 他们曾设想过诸多版本的结局,有些结局中没有哈利,有些没有梅林,但是他们谁也没想到他们会败给平淡的生活,他们退休了,几乎是全身而退,生活在一瞬间被多到数不清的琐事填满,如同泡在一缸略低于体温的温水中,令人恼火,又不想离开,想就这样下去到地老天荒。

他们在认识彼此的第一年就滚上了床,之后什么也没发生。然后在相识的第十个年头,他们才第二次滚到一起,该死的那还是因为一个任务迫不得已,在相识的第二十年,谢天谢地 他们终于在一起了,这么说不准确,他们理论上来讲一直都没分开过,这里指的是他们明确 了关系,但对于是谁先捅破这层窗户纸的两人各执一词,全体骑士还为此下了不小的注,帕西维尔做庄,但是结果至今还是未解之谜。在相识的第三十年,他们终于结婚了,简直可歌可泣,亚瑟曾经说他俩结婚是有生之年系列,他这句话可是说对了,在他生前这事儿确实没有发生。而在最近——在哈利失去了一只眼睛,梅林失去了两条人神共愤的长腿几年之后, 他们才实现了真正意义上的同居。他们其实早就住在一起,但是那和现在不一样。现在,他们正式退休了,同居,字面意思上成为了他们生活的全部。这可真是意想不到的恐怖结局了。 子弹没有杀死他们,炸弹也没有,杀死他们的是时间和平凡无聊的生活。   
“我真是受够你这个苏格兰佬了。”这是哈利哈特•前任骑士首领亚瑟•前前任骑士加拉哈德 在这一天之内第三次说这句话,而看在梅林的光头的份上,现在才不过九点。字正腔圆的伦敦腔让他的法定伴侣眼角肉眼可见地抽搐了一下。而发表这番言论的人,现在正穿着酒红色的睡袍和一条短裤,手里拿着牙刷如同拿的是一把格洛克。“跟你说过多少次了不要把你的牙刷放在我的杯子里,更不要把杯子放在我的左手边,我他妈的眼神不好,还有一只瞎了, 一不小心就用错了!”那个苏格兰佬,此时正坐在餐桌边读着一份太阳报,只是用手指扶了 扶眼镜——眼镜根本才不会从他高耸的鼻梁上滑下来,不过是习惯动作罢了。“下次会注意的。”如果说有什么比苏格兰口音更令人火大的,那就是梅林一本正经的模仿他自己的伦敦腔了。   
“你下次才不会注意的,对吧?”哈利一瞬间看起来正在认真的计算以什么样的角度和力 度把手中的牙刷——梅林的牙刷,刚刚被他用错了的,扔向梅林的光头才能达到最大的杀伤力。   
“嗯”梅林翻了一页报纸   
“操你!梅林!操——你!”牙刷没有砸到那个光头,梅林接住了,梅林戴着眼镜的视力可比一只眼的哈利好多了。   
“我很乐意,虽然我觉得你现在大概做不到这个”梅林把手中的牙刷放在一边,和读完的报纸一起,然后拿过了他的宝贝板子。   
“我真是受够你这个苏格兰佬了。”哈利最后总结到,转身回到漱洗室打算重新刷一次牙, 顺便,把梅林的杯子放到了最高的架子上,梅林早上起来通常不会佩戴他的义肢,这光头够不到杯子一定会气急败坏地骂人了。   
他们一起度过了长得吓人的时光,都够好多人结婚离婚再结婚折腾好几次了,什么都他妈的不能把他们分开,他们一起度过了难以想象的艰难日子,终于走到了一起,然而在退休后不到一个月,他们就被打回原形,和所有普通的夫妻一样为鸡毛蒜皮的小事吵得不可开交, 动辄经历婚姻危机。   
“我要跟他离婚!谁他妈能忍受他呢?”在周末的聚餐上,哈利又一次针对梅林做的过于   
咸简直是糟蹋食材的烤土豆发表了长达八分钟的弹劾之后终于以这句话收尾。正在忙着往嘴里塞“过于咸的简直是糟蹋食材的烤土豆”的艾格西吓得把腿上窝着的第三任泡菜先生直接掉到了地上,约克夏犬摔得叫了一声,在一瞬间安静的餐厅里显得异常响亮。   
“哦你才不会呢”洛克西依旧慢条斯理地喝了一口酒,“就像你自己说的,谁他妈能忍受得了他呢?”对于这俩人的日常吵架拌嘴洛克西已经习惯了，艾格西曾经一脸担忧地问她他俩会不会在他们看不见的时候打起来什么的。“哦，他俩还真打起来过，但是现在应该不会了，吵吵就完了，还能杀杀时间，看在他俩都忙着互相祸害就没精力祸害别人的份上，我倒是不怎么担心了。”  
“那结果呢？”艾格西还是一副眉毛都要掉下来的样子。  
“什么？你说他俩打架那次？不不不他们没有拆了房子，事实上那次他俩没打出个输赢来。”艾格西忽然一脸吃了苍蝇的表情。  
“不，不是你想的那样，老天啊，他俩加一起都快一百五十岁了才没有滚到一起！”洛克西一脸嫌弃的样子，她的同事脑子里都是些什么乱七八糟的。  
“事实上因为梅林不小心闪了腰，他们的约架被迫中断，哈利一个人抬不动他只好紧急召唤了当时还在伦敦的我来帮忙，并且一边骂梅林一边威胁我不准说出去。这也是为什么我知道这件事。”洛克西一口气说完，眼睛都不眨一下，艾格西不禁对她肃然起敬。怪不得有那么一个星期，艾格西想起来了，梅林见他们的时候都坐在轮椅上，梅林虽然有时候会用轮椅——他自己改良过的过于智能的轮椅，在他高兴或者哈利不高兴的时候能自动播放乡村音乐的那种。但是他也会戴上假肢走来走去做点简单的锻炼什么的，（假肢也是他改装过的，没有人想知道那里面装了什么，没有）梅林的身材一直保持的好得不科学，与他形成鲜明对比的是哈利，前王牌外勤在老年终于屈服于罪恶的甜食，体重开始以肉眼可见的速度上升，并且还致力于带坏纯洁无暇的泡菜先生。  
那一周哈利乖巧了许多，艾格西很想说他看不出来，当然他们照吵不误，但是哈利照顾梅林倒是无微不至，而且梅林真的吵的有些累了哈利就会停下。  
“因为梅林会闪腰其实是哈利的锅，虽然他死活不承认，但是是因为他眼神不好才绊倒梅林的。梅林因此闪了腰，当然梅林也没因为这事儿怨过他吧，之后他俩就达成了能吵架绝不动手的共识。”不愧是洛克西，艾格西在心中把好同事的名字默默的在“最厉害的特工”名单上的排名往上提了好几级，同时再一次提醒自己，千万，一定，不要得罪她。  
“不对”艾格西突然反应过来了什么“他们不是威胁你不准说出去么？可是你告诉我了啊”艾格西突然如临大敌。“哦”洛克西看着自己的同事一副痛心疾首的样子：“我才没有告诉你，亲爱的加拉哈德，但是你为什么会知道这件事呢？”艾格西落荒而逃。  
离婚当然是不可能的，他们俩明明爱对方爱的死去活来的，偏偏嘴硬得都不肯说。洛克西曾多次明确清晰地向当事人传代过不满，对此她的叔叔表现得就要冷静得多。“哦，得了吧，他俩没搞到一起那会儿才是真的烦，这件事儿有发言权的现在就剩下我了不准反驳，那简直像是眼睁睁地看着两列火车以慢动作相撞一样不能忍。”前任帕西维尔耸耸肩。而很不幸的，“爱得死去活来”也不是一个修辞，而是字面意思。  
“离婚？跟谁？我么？”哈利第一次甩出这个词是为了吵赢梅林不择手段，出口他才没有一点后悔呢。“哦，你是甩不掉我的，严格意义上我们甚至没有结婚，怎么可能离婚呢？”他们没有办婚礼，他们都不想，艾格西和洛克西拼了命怂恿也不行。他们只是用各自的一个假身份领取了结婚证而已，那不过是报纸上一个微不足道的角落罢了。至于他们的真实身份，很可能只有他们彼此知道了。  
“你要是找到了谁，你可以直接用另一个假身份，我给你做了六个呢，都能以假乱真的那种。”梅林还是一副波澜不惊的语气，每次看到自己气得脸颊发红而梅林甚至都毫无变化就让他更加恼火，上帝，他到底给自己找了怎样一个麻烦？“该死的，哈米什，我和你结婚用的他妈的是真的名字。”哈利从屋子的另一边大步走了过来，“你他妈的知道我的所有的破事，你会不知道我只和你一个人结婚也只有这一个名字？都是你的，你这混蛋，而我该死的永远都不知道你告诉我的是不是你的真名字。”既然已经吵不赢了，哈利开始破罐子破摔。他走近他的伴侣，把手放在他的肩上。“当然是真的，哈利，虽然我真的很讨厌哈米什这个名字。”梅林叹了口气把板子放在腿上，抬起左手覆在哈利的手上，无名指上的戒指晃了一下，他故意的，这个老混蛋。“当然身份是假的，名字是真的，没骗你。”  
操，他们刚才吵到哪了来着？


End file.
